1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an element arranging apparatus that arranges Continuously Variable Transmission (CVT) elements, and an element arranging method.
2. Description of Related Art
A belt-type continuously variable transmission (CVT) is typically used in a power transmitting apparatus of a vehicle or the like. The belt used for this continuously variable transmission is made of V-blocks (CVT elements) that are fitted together in a continuous fashion to form an endless body. The belt for the continuously variable transmission is assembled by stacking a plurality of these CVT elements together. Furthermore, one known belt for the continuously variable transmission is configured by combining a plurality of CVT elements of different thicknesses in order to reduce noise, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-170393 (JP 2006-170393 A).
However, when a plurality of CVT elements of different thicknesses are combined and arranged in a desired order as described above, assembly man-hours may increase.